1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine and a sink and, more particularly, to a combination of a washing machine and a sink wherein a rotating basket for containing clothes or the like and a sink to be used for shaving, washing a face, hair, etc. are assembled in one casing.
2. Description of Related Art
Effective use of a limited space is one of the key issues to living comfortably in a small house or apartment. Most of the people living in such a housing condition do care about limiting the amount or bulk of furniture and household appliances and arranging them concisely in the limited space.
On the other hand, some family members may often find the bathroom occupied and have to wait in the busy morning hour. In such a case, they may wish for an extra place for shaving, washing a face, etc.